1. The invention relates to panel fasteners; and, more particularly, to assemblies for closing off holes in panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain panels, such as aircraft panels, have holes therethrough which should be normally closed off yet have easy access therethrough when needed. Such access should be possible in a way in which the hole can be easily and quickly re-closed without loss or misplacement of the closing portion of the assembly.
There is thus a need for a panel assembly which can close off such holes.